Szkoła przetrwania
by charlotte1989
Summary: Czyli 9 miesięcy z kobietą w ciąży


_**A/N:**__ W przerwach między pisaniem "Pamięci Serca" a tłumaczniem "It All Comes Down To Time" powstała ta, oto miniaturka. Nie jest może najwyższych lotów, ale żywię skromną nadzieję, że przypadnie ona do gustu chociaż niektórym. _

_Betowała Bellana, za co jej bardzo dziękuję._

_Oczywiście, ta miniatura powstała tylko i wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Szkoła przetrwania, <strong>_

_czyli 9 miesięcy z kobietą w ciąży_

Chodzisz od ściany do ściany niczym ranny hipogryf w klatce i zastanawiasz się, ile to jeszcze potrwa. Zza ściany nie dobiegają żadne odgłosy, więc nie potrafisz stwierdzić, czy to już, czy może będziesz tak chodził jeszcze Merlin wie ile. W znacznej odległości od ciebie siedzi Potter z żoną oraz rodzina Weasleyów. Ich obecność nie jest ci na rękę, ale wolisz nie zastanawiać się ile czasu spędziłbyś słuchając narzekań Hermiony, gdyby ich tu zabrakło — jej najlepszych przyjaciół. Dopiero teraz dociera do ciebie, co się stanie, co cię czeka i jak bardzo zmieni się twoje życie. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie…

Postanowiłeś zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Coś zmienić, ulepszyć, poprawić. Nie przypuszczałeś, że twoje uporządkowane życie nagle przewróci się do góry nogami, a ty znajdziesz się między przysłowiową sklątką tylnowybuchową a szyszymorą. Nie, twoje plany tego nie przewidziały.

Wojna się skończyła. Dostałeś Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, twoja reputacja minimalnie się polepszyła (nie to, żeby ci na tym jakoś szczególnie zależało). Byli „koledzy" siedzieli w Azkabanie, ożeniłeś się… No właśnie, ślub był pierwszym krokiem na długiej ścieżce zmian. A przynajmniej, tak wtedy na to patrzyłeś. Nawet złośliwe docinki Minerwy, dotyczące wyboru twojej połowicy, nie były w stanie wyprowadzić cię z równowagi. Wszystko zaczynało ci się w życiu układać i cieszyłeś się /z tego spokoju, jaki zapanował w twoim życiu. Ale, jak sam dobrze wiesz, nic nie trwa wiecznie. Twój błogostan skończył się w dniu, w którym żona przekazała ci dość nieoczekiwaną wiadomość…

_**8 miesięcy wcześniej **_

Siedziałeś w swoim gabinecie, czytając najnowszy numer Warzyciela. To był zwykły poranek, taki jakich przeżyłeś już wiele od czasu zakończenia wojny z Voldemortem. Czarna mocna herbata stała na biurku, a jej aromat pobudzał zmysły. Zamierzałeś właśnie zagłębić się w lekturze artykułu dotyczącego najnowszej teorii łączenia składników ziołowych, kiedy drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły i usłyszałeś kroki. Nie musiałeś nawet podnosić głowy znad tekstu, by wiedzieć kto cię odwiedził. W końcu mieszkałeś tutaj tylko z żoną.

— O co chodzi, Hermiono? — zapytałeś, dopisując swój komentarz na marginesie czasopisma. Kiedy nie odezwała się, podniosłeś głowę i spojrzałeś na nią. Od razu spostrzegłeś lekko zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte oczy. To było niespodziewane w jej przypadku. Hermiona nie płakała.

— Co się stało? — zapytałeś, wstając z krzesła. Podszedłeś do niej, chwyciłeś ją za podbródek, sprawiając, że spojrzała na ciebie swoimi dużymi, brązowymi oczami. Po chwili lekko się uśmiechnęła, a ty zmarszczyłeś brwi. Nigdy nie mogłeś pojąć, jak można jednocześnie okazywać aż tyle emocji.

— Severusie — powiedziała, dotykając dłonią twojego policzka. — Zostaniemy rodzicami.

I w tym momencie zrozumiałeś, że twoje plany zmieniania życia za pomocą małych kroczków właśnie trafił szlag.

_**6 miesięcy wcześniej**_

To był dla ciebie dzień sądu ostatecznego. Dziś Hermiona poinformowała swoich przyjaciół, że spodziewa się twojego dziecka. Musiałeś siedzieć bitą godzinę w salonie Potterów i udawać, że nie masz ochoty dolać trucizny do filiżanek jej przyjaciół. Masz silną wolę, więc to jeszcze zniosłeś. Ale prawie popękały ci bębenki w uszach, kiedy Ginewra okrzykiem o sile 140 decybeli wyraziła swoją radość na wieść o tym, że zostanie ciocią. I nic jej nie obchodziło, że nie jest w jakikolwiek sposób spokrewniona z tobą, czy z Hermioną.

Weasley, przyboczny Pottera, nawet nie starał się ukryć swojego zaskoczenia. On był zaskoczony? Powinien widzieć ciebie. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-Chociaż-Miał-Wiele-Okazji-By-Tego-Nie-Zrobić nawet się spisał. Pogratulował zarówno Hermionie, jak i tobie. Wydawał się być zadowolony z widoku szczęśliwej Hermiony. Cóż, ty też byłeś. Uśmiechnięta Hermiona zawsze była dużo przyjemniejsza od zdenerwowanej. Chociaż… to godzenie się w łóżku było ci całkiem na rękę.

_**4 miesiące wcześniej**_

Drugi trymestr to wybuchowa mieszanka hormonów. Przeczytałeś o tym ukradkiem w jednym z czasopism Hermiony. Miałeś przed tym pewne opory, w końcu tytuł nie zachęcał — _Zostać Mamą_. Matką na pewno nie zamierzałeś zostać. Tak prawdę mówiąc, to ojcem też nie planowałeś. Wystarczyła jedna noc bez zabezpieczenia i twoje plemniki oraz jej jajeczko zrobiły swoje. Jednak to nie tak, że nie chcesz tego dziecka. Chcesz i pragniesz, tyle że okazujesz to w inny, severusowaty sposób.

Nie jesteś typem mężczyzny, który pieje peany na cześć swojej żony i nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka. Nie. Ty działasz w ukryciu. Robisz małe rzeczy, które przynoszą ulgę Hermionie. Na przykład w pierwszym trymestrze warzyłeś dla niej eliksiry przeciw porannym mdłością i przykładałeś chłodny ręcznik do jej karku, kiedy jednak musiała spędzić poranek z głową w toalecie.

Teraz zmagasz się z jej wahaniami nastrojów, które zmieniają się niczym kolor włosów Tonks. Hermiona potrafi śmiać się do rozpuku, by za chwilę wylewać morze łez nad jakimś artykułem w gazecie. Właśnie w tej chwili po jej policzkach płyną łzy, a ty starasz się ją jakoś pocieszyć.

— Długo zamierzasz się tak mazgaić? To tylko talerz — mówisz, kiedy twoja żona lamentuje nad stłuczonym elementem zastawy stołowej.

— Jestem taka niezdarna! Nie nadaję się na matkę… Nie będę potrafiła wychować naszego dziecka… — chlipie, siadając na kuchennym krześle.

W końcu podchodzisz do swojej płaczącej połowicy i klękasz przed nią. Jakby nie patrzeć jest twoją żoną i zasługuje chociaż na odrobinę pocieszenia. Co z tego, że jutro sytuacja zapewne znów się powtórzy.

— Hermiono, spójrz na mnie — mówisz, ujmując jej twarz w swoje dłonie. Spogląda na ciebie mokrymi od łez oczami. — Nie będziesz sama wychowywała naszego dziecka, zrobimy to razem, rozumiesz?

Powoli kiwa głową, a potem przytula się do ciebie. Obejmujesz ją i całujesz czubek jej głowy, okryty burzą gęstych loków.

— Kocham cię — słyszysz i lekko się uśmiechasz.

Po chwili jej drobne dłonie rozpoczynają wędrówkę po twoich plecach, a malinowe usta odnajdują twoje. Pocałunek staje się coraz bardziej namiętny, a cichy jęk Hermiony burzy twoją krew. Zwiększone libido, to według ciebie, chyba najpozytywniejszy „niechciany" efekt ciąży.

_**2 miesiące wcześniej**_

Myślałeś, że nic gorszego niż popołudnie w towarzystwie Pottera już cię nie spotka. Przeliczyłeś się. Hermiona, ogarnięta manią przygotowań na przyjście na świat waszego dziecka, była znacznie gorsza. Oczywiście mogła sama zmieniać kolory ścian za pomocą prostego zaklęcia, ale nie, to ty byłeś jej malarzem. Na całe szczęście nie kazała barwić ścian na czerwono lub złoto — tego byś nie przeżył. Ku twojemu zdziwieniu, zdecydowała się na kolor jasnozielony.

Po malowaniu przyszedł czas na meble. Padło na kolor biały. I tu się zaczęło. W szkole byłeś dobry z transmutacji i nie sprawiała ci ona większych problemów. Transmutowanie deski w łóżeczko również, ale… No właśnie, „ale" stanowiła osoba Hermiony. Poddawała krytyce każdy skrawek mebla, który wyszedł spod twojej różdżki. „Za mało ozdobny", „zbyt dekoracyjny", „za kanciasty", „za owalny" i tak w kółko. Do porozumienia doszliście dopiero w sypialni. Zawsze lubiłeś ten sposób dochodzenia do konsensusu.

Kolejną walkę stoczyłeś o imię swojego dziecka. Nie chcieliście znać płci, dlatego siedząc nad filiżankami herbaty, staraliście się znaleźć imiona zarówno dla chłopca, jak i dziewczynki. Uparcie obstawiałeś za Arianą, ale Hermiona nie chciała nawet o niej słyszeć. Kolejnym pomysłem była Rose, tym razem to ty kategorycznie odmówiłeś. Wybranie imienia dla chłopca również nie było łatwe. Nie chciałeś słyszeć o imionach brzmiących podobnie do imion jej przyjaciół, żadnych Haroldów, Remusów i tfu, Syriuszów. O imieniu James nawet nie wspomniawszy. Twoja żona natomiast nie chciała słuchać o Salomonach, Scrabiorach, Salazarach i innych cudactwach. Po trzech godzinach nieudanych prób dojścia do porozumienia w kwestii nadania imienia waszemu dziecku, poddaliście się i postanowiliście z tym jeszcze zaczekać.

_**Chwila obecna**_

Drepczesz po korytarzu, słuchając jak Molly Weasley zachwyca się nad rolą matki. Ty nie powielasz jej zachwytów. Nie chcesz, by Hermiona była aż tak nadopiekuńcza, jak Molly. Z drugiej jednak strony — teraz, kiedy w zasadzie przywykłeś do tego, że będziesz ojcem, nie możesz się powstrzymać od myśli dotyczących twojego zachowania jako rodzica. Czy będziesz surowy? A może pobłażliwy? Nadopiekuńczy? Na pewno nie. Ale z całą pewnością nie podniesiesz ręki na swoje dziecko. Dzieci, jeśli ich przybędzie. Nie będziesz taki jak twój ojciec, który znajdował swego rodzaju rozrywkę w znęcaniu się nad tobą. Będziesz dobry. Tak, to właściwe słowo. To w nim zawierają się wszystkie przymiotniki, jakimi można by opisać wymarzonego ojca: sprawiedliwy, kochający, opiekuńczy, troskliwy, czasem surowy, uczący życia, szanujący swoją żonę… Żona, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej pomyślałbyś, że ożenisz się? I to na dodatek z Gryfonką, zmorą twoich lekcji? Na brodę Merlina, oczywiście, że nie. Ale do tej pory nauczyłeś się, że nie należy niczego zakładać. Absolutnie niczego.

— Pan Snape? — Prawie podskoczyłeś na dźwięk swojego nazwiska.

— To ja — powiedziałeś, spoglądając na uzdrowicielkę, która wyszła z sali Hermiony. Wręcz czułeś na plecach dyszenie Weasleyów i nic nie mogłeś na to poradzić, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, miałeś mokre ze zdenerwowania ręce.

— Moje gratulacje. Ma pan syna. — Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się do ciebie promiennie i gestem zaprosiła cię do sali. Nie docierały do ciebie żadne odgłosy, nagle było tak, jakbyś stracił słuch. Miałeś przed oczami tylko Hermionę, która leżała na łóżku. Przy nim stało łóżeczko, w którym spał twój syn.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytałeś, kiedy już doszedłeś do siebie. Podszedłeś do swojej żony i pocałowałeś ją delikatnie.

— Jakby przebiegło po mnie stado hipogryfów, ale to minie. — Mimo zmęczenia, uśmiechnęła się do ciebie. — I co zrobimy z imieniem?

Spojrzałeś na niemowlę, śpiące w kołysce. — Co powiesz na Seweriana?

Jej jedyną odpowiedzią był uśmiech i lekkie skinięcie głową.

— Witaj na tym świecie, Sewerianie— powiedziałeś i pomyślałeś, że te ostanie dziewięć miesięcy wcale nie były takim złym okresem w twoim życiu.

_**Koniec**_


End file.
